<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rainy day memories by Cornfields_and_bad_dreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791476">Rainy day memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornfields_and_bad_dreams/pseuds/Cornfields_and_bad_dreams'>Cornfields_and_bad_dreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ohana means family [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>FAHC, First Meeting, Kidnapping, hurt comfort?, mild violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornfields_and_bad_dreams/pseuds/Cornfields_and_bad_dreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a rainy day, Geoff recalls a few memories of Michael and Gavin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ohana means family [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rainy day memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geoff sat by the window sipping at his coffee, it was a quiet day, rainy but calm. The perfect day to do nothing. The only other people in the penthouse were Michael and Gavin, the two of them sat in the living room playing Mario Kart. Geoff watched them out the corner of his eye, laughing to himself when Michael freaks out at another loss.</p><p>"You've got to be cheating, did Matt teach you his secrets?"</p><p>Geoff peered out at the rain again, his mind wandering to the memory of his first encounter with the two men.</p><p>
  <em>The rain came down in sheets, you could barely see a foot in front of you. Geoff trudged down the street umbrella in hand. Hardly anyone was out walking in that weather but Geoff had started out when it was only a drizzle, so now he was stuck in the torrential rain. All of a sudden Geoff was dragged into an ally and shoved up against a wall. The barrel of a gun was pointed at his face, Two young men stood in front of him drenched by the rain, one holding the gun the other holding him against the wall. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Give us your wallet." The man restraining him ordered. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Or else." The second man added. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Geoff could tell the two weren't from Los Santos, one spoke with an east coast accent the other an English one. Even through the rain, Geoff could tell their clothes were old and worn with various holes and patches. It was obvious that these were desperate men. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You don't have to do this you know. There are other options." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The English man seemed confused while the other scoffed, his face scrunching up with anger. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What do you know? Just give us your fucking money." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Geoff remained calm, it certainly wasn't the first time he'd been held at gunpoint. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know a lot more than you'd think. I've been where you are, broke and desperate, trying anything I can to stay afloat. I've done things I regret, hurt people who didn't deserve it, but I was able to find solid ground, to climb my way up from the bottom. I didn't do it alone, and you don't have to either." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shut up." The man holding him let go with one hand and brought it back in a fist, striking Geoff across his face. "You don't know us, you don't know anything." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Through the rain, it was hard to tell but Geoff knew that the man was crying. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Michael." His friend spoke softly lowering the gun. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can help you. If you'll let me." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Geoff wasn't a good samaritan, he was far from it, Geoff was the Kingpin, one of the baddest men in the city. He ran an empire of crime the likes of no one had ever seen, but deep down he was a good person, even if others didn't see it. And at that moment Geoff felt sorry for the two men before him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And what's in it for you?" Micheal asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You come to work for me. That's all, I'll provide you a place to live, food, money, and anything else you need." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What kinda job is it?" The Englishman asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm in the crime business myself, but on a much grander scale. You work for me and we'll be going after people who deserve it." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Michael's grip loosened, as he took a step back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why are you offering us this?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"As I said before, I've been where you are now. I know what it's like. This city is unforgiving, so someone has to be." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two men looked at each other then back to Geoff. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm Michael, this is Gavin." He gestured to the other man </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Geoff." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What now?" Gavin asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Let's get you, boys, to your new home."</em>
</p><p>Geoff finished his coffee and made his way into the kitchen. Pouring himself another cup he listened to the two men in the living room.</p><p>"Michael boy, why'd you do that to me?"</p><p>"Cause I want to win dumbass."</p><p>Gavin made a sad noise as Michael laughed. Geoff's thought drifted off to a different memory.</p><p>
  <em>It was early Saturday morning, Geoff paced back and forth in the penthouse living room, Jack stood nearby biting at her nails. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"They should be back by now, when was the last time you saw them again?" Geoff asked the younger man on the couch. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeremy jumped at Geoff's sudden words, looking up he stammered a moment before answering. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We were at the bar. I called it quits a little before midnight, but they wanted to stick around till the last call. I got a voice message from them around 2 though. They sounded alright then." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was nearly 6 AM, Michael and Gavin hadn't made it back to the penthouse and everyone was getting on edge, especially Geoff. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Maybe they crashed at one of the safe houses," Jack suggested. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Or maybe they got picked up by the police, or they had some kind of accident. Anything could have happened to them." Geoff was officially freaking out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know that, but I'm trying to think positively. We can't just jump to the worst." Jack was starting to get defensive. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Geoff picked up his phone again and tried to call Gavin. The phone just rang and rang as it had been for hours now, finally clicking over to the voicemail. Geoff threw his phone down cracking the screen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Geoff! You need to calm down, getting worked up like this isn't going to help." Jack placed their hand on Geoff's shoulder giving it a light squeeze. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Geoff breathed heavily as he stared at his phone. He knew Jack was right but he couldn't calm down. Michael and Gavin, his boys, were missing, but there was nothing he could do. He was scared. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>All of a sudden Geoff's phone began to ring, Michael's contact photo popped up on the cracked screen. Geoff dove for the phone answering the call. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Michael, where the hell are you guys? Are you okay?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A laugh could be heard on the other end, one that was very obviously not Michael or Gavin's. Geoff's blood ran cold. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Who is this?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jack took a step forward and Jeremy bolted off the couch at those words. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You can call me Mr. Cunningham. You've probably figured this out by now, but I have something of yours, two somethings to be exact. Say hello boys." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The last bit was fainter as he was speaking to someone away from the phone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Michael and Gavin's voices could be heard calling Geoff's name asking for help, the two sounded tired and broken. Geoff was frozen for a moment as he processed everything, finally able to move he clenched his fist and growled into the phone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't know who you think you are but you are going to pay for this. I'll give you one chance to hand over my boys peacefully, if you refuse there will be trouble." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh Mr. Ramsey, you're not the one with the upper hand here, you don't get to make demands. If you want your boy's back you're gonna have to do as I tell you, or else." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sound of a gunshot could be heard in the background followed by a cry of pain from Gavin, Michael's voice could also be heard in protest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What do you want." Geoff gritted his teeth. </em>
</p><p>Geoff's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of Michael cheering in victory and Gavin's bemoaning of loss. It was probably for the best anyway, thinking about such things wasn't good for anyone.</p><p>Making his way into the living room, Geoff plopped down on the couch in between the two men.</p><p>"Mind if I watch?"</p><p>"Always great to have an audience," Gavin replied.</p><p>"Yeah sure, just don't distract me." Michael joked.</p><p>Leaning back Geoff watched as another round was started, and once again Geoff was reminded of another memory.</p><p>
  <em>It had been a week since they got Michael and Gavin back, Geoff was still a bit on edge after the whole ordeal, but he kept reminding himself to stay calm for the guys' sake. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Geoff was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels when Gavin came in. He was still limping from the bullet he'd taken in the foot. He made his way over to the couch and stood next to Geoff a moment before speaking. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you mind, if I sit here with you?" Gavin's voice was soft, far from his usual energetic tone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course you can sit with me." Gavin smiled a bit and came to rest beside Geoff. After a moment Michael entered the room, passing through to the kitchen Geoff watched out the corner of his eye as Michael poked around before coming back to stand behind the couch. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What are you watching?" Michael's tone was quiet and tired, far from his typical loud and boisterous tone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just channel surfing at the moment, trying to find something to watch," Geoff replied. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ah. Can I, sit with you too?" Michael was hesitant to ask. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course, the more the merrier." Geoff patted the empty space next to him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Michel made his way around the couch and sat next to Geoff. The three men sat together as Geoff continued to scan through the channels. Slowly the two men beside him began to move in closer until they were fulling resting against him. Of course, Geoff didn't mind, in fact, he quite enjoyed having his boys so close. After finding something to watch and staying on one channel for a while Gavin spoke. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thanks, Geoff." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"For what?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Everything." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, we really appreciate you," Michael added. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I appreciate you guys too." Geoff wrapped his arms around the two men giving them a tight hug. </em>
</p><p>Geoff smiled, spending time with his boys was his favorite thing to do. Whether it be sitting on the couch or causing a bit of chaos. His crew was his family and he loved his family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me at cornfields-and-bad-dreams on tumblr.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>